Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. However, traditional mobile computing devices often employed a virtual keyboard that was accessed using touchscreen functionality of the device. This was generally employed to maximize an amount of display area of the computing device.
Use of the virtual keyboard, however, could be frustrating to a user that desired to provide a significant amount of inputs, such as to enter a significant amount of text to compose a long email, document, and so forth. Thus, conventional mobile computing devices were often perceived to have limited usefulness for such tasks, especially in comparison with ease at which users could enter text using a conventional keyboard, e.g., of a conventional desktop computer. Use of the conventional keyboards, though, with the mobile computing device could decrease the mobility of the mobile computing device and thus could make the mobile computing device less suited for its intended use in mobile settings.